narutoshinobicrossroadsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikaru Shiroi
First Name Hikaru Last Name Shiroi IMVU Username LightFang Nickname (optional) Light, Young Dragon of the Ashes Age & Date of Birth May 18th Ark 1: 17 Gender Male Ethnicity Ikotsugakurian Height 5'6" Weight 138 lbs Blood Type AB Occupation Ninja Scars/Tattoos Hikaru has taken care to not obtain any scars yet. Affiliation Ikotsugakure Relationship Status Single Personality & Behaviour Hikaru is typically a calm but excitable person. He is often seen with a grin on his face. He believe that people who abandon their comrades are scum and will go out of his way to punish those that do so. However he doesnt think the same way about himself. He constantly reassures himself that he is never leaving anyone since he will be back, eventually. He has a strong bond to anyone he considers a friend and will never break a promise to them. He would put his life in danger to protect another. Hikaru really enjoys fighting, watching them and participating in them, its like his pass-time. Nindo (optional) Hikaru often will make puns about light due to his own name and the nature of his jutsu. He also likes to talk as if he acts with a holy virtue in mind. * "Allow me to shine the light on your sins.." * "Glow in a Holy Ray!" The Shiroi Clan The Shiroi Clan (しろい一族, Shiroi Ichizoku) is one of the relatively newer clans in the area. Starting in Ikotsugakure, its members seem to have developed a ninjutsu art around the manipulation a light. Members can use light at will almost and bend it to their will. More experienced members can even bend the individual colors that make up our natural light. Its almost like an adaptation of the Nara Clan but on the other end of the spectrum. Family * Ryuga Shiroi - Father Ryuga Shiroi, also known as The Light Dragon, is the father of Hikaru Shiroi. This man went through his years in Ikotsugakure as a ninja. He climbed the ranks to become a Jonin. He became well known as a travelling shinobi and was a bit of a celebrity in his own merit. This made him popular with the ladies and led him to having commitment issues. Though when you have a constant flow of suitors, you're never to eager to settle down. He is a renown member of the Shiroi Clan and a proclaimed master of the Light Release clan techniques. His name meaning, loosely, dragon and his prowess in light release is where his title comes from. * Yuna Seirei - Mother Not much is known about Yuna Seirei, even to her son, Hikaru Shiroi. She was a young woman who became fascinated with Ryuga Shiroi. She spent a few nights with him and ended up becoming pregnant. She stuck by him throughout the pregnancy and gave birth to Hikaru Shiroi. However after the child's birth it wasn't long before she realized she was not ready to be a mother and that Ryuga did not want to be tied down. Because of this she ran off, leaving the child with Ryuga for him to raise. She was never heard from again and to this day is presumed dead. Ninja Class '' '' Chūnin (中忍, Middle Ninja) - ninja who are qualified to guide other ninja and lead missions. Chūnin have reached a level of maturity and ability that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Genin who do not have the skills to become chūnin are weeded out in the Chūnin Exams. Some Chūnin move on to function as Academy teachers and others serve as team leaders in charge of small teams who need to make decisions and utilise the skills of the shinobi under their command to the maximum effect. Chūnin are typically sent on C-rank or B-rank missions. Element One Lightning Release (Raiton; "Lightning Style") is one of the five basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. Element Two Not yet learned Clan Trait Yang Release (Yoton; Viz "Light Style") techniques, based on the physical energy that governs vitality, can be used to breathe life into form. When combined with Yin Release, it allows the use of Yin–Yang Release. Weapon of choice Fists Strengths Speed, Courage, and Taijutsu Weaknesses Kyujutsu, Strength Projectile Weapons Inventory Jutsu List * Transformation Technique (E-Rank) * Clone Technique (E-Rank) * Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) * Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) * Enclosing Technique (E-Rank) * Unsealing Technique (E-Rank) * Genjutsu (E-Rank) Basic Ninjutsu * Body Flicker Technique - Rank D * Shadow of the Dancing Leaf - Rank C * Early Sacrifice - Rank C * Front Lotus - Rank B Light Release * Light Clone Technique - Rank C * Light Release: Refraction - Rank C * Light Release: Epileptic Nightmare - Rank C * Light Release: Ensnaring Claw - Rank B * Light Release: Scorching Ray - Rank B * Light Drive - Rank B Eight Gates * Gate of Opening - Rank C * Gate of Healing - Rank C (training this technique) Allies Kurai Nara ''- Hikaru was paired up with this guy in his genin team and from there these two formed a bond like no other. These two seemed to be inseparable and were always working on developing new jutsu combos together. Ikotsugakure Ninja - Comrades Ikotsugakure Citizens - Allies '''Enemies Background Information ''' Hikaru was born to Ryuga Shiroi and Yuna Seirei. He was an accidental love child and born outside of marriage. Yuna, his mother, was not ready to care for a child. Ryuga, his father, was not ready to settle down and get married. This made things difficult when Hikaru was born. In the end Ryuga took the child and raised him and Yuna went on her own way. Yuna was never seen again by these two. Ryuga never married after this and instead focused on raising his new son to be a strong member of the Shiroi Clan. Since he was young Hikaru's father constantly told him he was the son of a dragon so he must grow strong. This was a play on the meaning of his father's name but Hikaru took the saying to heart and took the title "Young Dragon of the Ashes". Hikaru also gained another nickname as he joined the academy. The kids there started calling him by the meaning of his name so the name "Light" has stuck with him well into his ninja career. While his father taught him basic taijutsu skills before the academy days, once he was in the academy the focus of training switched to clan techniques. Learning the Light Release: Refraction quite easily, Ryuga was impressed by his son's initial skill with chakra manipulation. He took it upon himself to teach his son a sort of ace in the hole technique and taught him how to open the first chakra gate. This training to its toll on Hikaru and left him very stressed at home. This set him out to make his own form of entertainment. This entertainment came in the form of trapping people in genjutsu. Hikaru even created his own genjutsu he called Epileptic Nightmare, due to the use of lights and drawing out peoples fears. It didn't take long for Hikaru to be eligible for the Academy Exams. He passed these on his first try and then went on to join a genin team. It was in this time frame that he perfected the release of his first gate, the Gate of Opening. This gave him a boost to his speed and strength at the cost of stamina reserve. Closing the gate often left him exhausted, but he enjoyed the ability to move super fast. He spoke with his Jonin Leader about this and they decided to train him in speed. Hikaru grew quickly and became quite the speedster in his training. He became so fast that he was able to perform the body flicker technique flawlessly and without the use of smoke. By the time the Chunin Exams came up Hikaru had perfected this. He used his speed and taijutsu prowess to support his team while they secured a scroll and then used Refraction to make them invisible and sneak to the ending point. In round two he continued to use his skill in taijutsu to overwhelm his opponents and even threw in his genjutsu to slow down the more formidable ones. It was enough and he claimed a flak that day along with his team mates. From there their paths split and Hikaru delved deep into his clan jutsu training. He picked up the Light Release: Ensnaring Claw and Light release: Scorching Ray as well as the Light Drive used to amplify his speed and light release techniques even further. He also was taught the Front Lotus by his father which helped his taijutsu stay up to snuff as he improved in other areas. Hikaru now trains alot and enjoys his missions as they come in while working on clan techniques and personal improvement. Right now he is known as the son of a dragon but soon he hopes to be known for his own name. '''Roleplay Logs '''''Ark 1 * Ikotsugakure: The Dragon and the Slayer - 5-20-15 (day 1 Light Clone training) * Ikotsugakure: The Clones of Light - 6-2-15 (day 2 Light Clone training) * Ikotsugakure: The Two Lights - 8-12-15 (day 1 Gate of Healing training)